


Precious Moment

by YuniYuni



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuniYuni/pseuds/YuniYuni
Summary: In which Riku's gift to Touma leaves him at a loss for words.





	Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> thank you, trip, for all your hard work organizing this event! it was my first time participating in a fic exchange and i enjoyed it a lot. wishing you a safe and happy holidays ♡ 
> 
> this story ended up being a bit longer than expectedーi suppose i just had that much fun writing it!

Riku's smile was so radiant that Touma almost had to look away.

“Merry Christmas, Touma-san!”

Even though it was still a week before Christmas, they had decided to meet up at Touma’s apartment before the actual date since Idolish7 and ZOOL would soon be busy with work at the end of the year. (Well, mainly the former, but Touma tried not to dwell on that too much.)

“You can drop the honorific if you want,” Touma said, receiving Riku’s gift with both hands. He was grateful that his room’s dim lighting concealed the slight flush of his cheeks.  “We’ve been dating for a while after all.” He added this last part quietly, as if voicing his main source of joy for the past three months too loudly would shatter the illusion.

The two of them sat next to each other on the floor, backs resting comfortably against Touma’s bed. As Riku’s eyes glittered in anticipation at the package in Touma’s hands, the message was glaringly obvious: “Open it! Open it!”

Touma would normally just rip apart the wrapping paper without a second thought, but despite the clumsy handiwork, Riku had evidently wrapped the package with care. Somehow he found that even more endearing.

No one would ever know that Touma's hands were trembling slightly as he removed the tape as carefully as possible and slowly unwrapped the package. Vaguely aware of Riku bouncing up and down in the background, he held the contents up to the light for a better look.

Only a single word escaped him.

“......Wow.”

Try as he might, Touma couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sight before him, let alone form a coherent sentence.

“This—this is just—” The man who was usually so eloquent on stage, with flawless enunciation and flow, was apparently at a loss for words.

“Wow.” As if repeating it might change what he currently held in his hands.

Honestly speaking, Touma had never encountered anything like it in his entire life.

The first thing he noticed was the sausage-like dog.

The next thing he noticed was that the dog was wearing a Santa hat and reindeer ears and was, for some reason, trying to conduct music using a baton shaped like a candy cane.

As if that weren’t enough to grab his attention, printed in a bold, tacky font across the front were the words, “MERRY CORGMAS!!!”

It was truly the ugly Christmas sweater to end all ugly Christmas sweaters.

Even though Touma was used to receiving dog-themed gifts because of his last name (in fact, the other members of ZOOL often sent them to him as pranks), he had no idea how he was supposed to react to this one. Did Riku really see the proud Inumaru Touma as a cute, sausage-shaped puppy?!

Speaking of puppies, Riku was currently making a face astonishingly similar to one. _Oh, shit_. Touma quickly tried to compose his expression, but it was too little, too late.

“You don’t like it?” Riku looked away, pouting slightly.

“O-of course not,” Touma stammered. “I mean, of course I do!"  _Get it together, Touma!_ “I love it! It’s from you, after all.”

Riku tentatively glanced back at Touma, wholly unconvinced.

“Uh, it was just so adorable that I was stunned speechless for a second there?” His voice inadvertently coming out an octave higher than usual, Touma could feel himself beginning to sweat.

What he _really_ wanted to say was that Riku’s puppy dog face was far more adorable than the puppy on the sweater, but that probably wouldn’t help the situation.

“You know what,” Touma suddenly declared, “I love it so much that I’m gonna wear it right now!”

As the older boy struggled to pull that ridiculous sweater over his head—ugh, why was the collar so _small_ —he felt a familiar weight hit his lap. The next thing he knew, laughter like bells filled the room. As he pulled the offending sweater off his head in a confused frenzy, Touma was greeted by the sight of Riku lying across his lap, clutching his stomach and completely losing it.

Touma stared in bewilderment.

“Ahahaha, I’m sorry,” Riku finally managed to gasp out between peals of laughter. “That’s—that’s actually—”

_Oh my god, was it actually okay for him to be laughing this hard?_

Finally, Riku calmed down enough to explain properly. “That actually wasn’t your real present.”

“Huh?!”

Touma glared down at his boyfriend, but they both knew there was no real heat behind it.

Still lying on his boyfriend’s lap, Riku smiled up at him apologetically. “There was some kind of mix-up, so your real gift isn’t arriving until after Christmas. But since I still wanted to get you something, I picked this out earlier today.”

 _Some kind of mix-up…_ Well, Touma supposed it made sense. Riku could be pretty air-headed sometimes, after all.

Little did Touma know that everything had been a calculated move. This way, Riku would have the excuse to see Touma not just once, but _twice_ before the year ended. Maybe even three times, if he could find a way to make Touma believe that he’d _accidentally_ left the gift at home once it arrived. It was the perfect plan, and Riku applauded himself for having come up with it himself. (Okay, so maybe a certain Yamato-san had planted the suggestion in his head, but  _still._ )

Something in Riku’s expression must have given it away—Touma's frantic expression had been replaced by a knowing smirk.

“So that’s how it is.” Placing a finger to his chin in mock thought, he said, “I was planning to give you your gift today, but I’m starting to think it might be mysteriously delayed too.”

“What’s my gift?!”

Riku sat up so fast that his head almost slammed right into Touma’s chin. Not to mention his eyes were doing that irresistible sparkling thing again, and it took all of Touma’s willpower not to give up the farce and just kiss him senseless.

Unable to resist the power of Riku's gaze, Touma reached behind the mattress they were leaning on and removed the envelope tucked underneath. He waved the envelope in the air, grinning as Riku’s gaze trailed it intently like lasers.

“These just happened to be lying around,” Touma said casually. “Two tickets for the local art museum. Did you know they’re having a limited time hero exhibition?”

Riku gasped so dramatically that Touma was seriously afraid he’d have another asthma attack.

“If only I knew someone who loved hero-themed stuff,” Touma continued, heaving a mock sigh. “Oh, I know. I’ll ask Haruka on his next day off.”

Riku practically _whined_.

Making sure Riku couldn’t see the screen, Touma pretended to check his phone calendar for ZOOL's upcoming schedule. In actuality, he was just scrolling through his camera roll and favoriting the pictures they’d taken together on various dates. After about a minute went by and he decided he couldn’t bear the look on Riku’s face anymore, Touma sighed in resignation.

“Ah, looks like Haruka’ll be busy until right after the exhibition ends. I guess I have no choice but to take you.”

He had barely finished that sentence before Riku barreled straight into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy’s neck.

“I love you, Touma-san!” Riku exclaimed as he buried his face into Touma’s nape.

Riku's grip was a lot stronger than expected—Touma's neck didn’t hurt at all, but something inside his chest sure did.

At a loss for words again, Touma merely chuckled awkwardly in response. Even though the two of them had already been together for some time, Riku’s unabashed displays of affection still caught him off guard. One hand wrapped around Riku and the other caressing his soft, red hair, Touma smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“We can go later this afternoon, once we’re done with work.”

“Of course! I should probably go return that sweater in the meantime.”

“No!”

Touma said it almost instinctively.

Riku tilted his head to the side with a perplexed expression, and Touma could practically see the big question mark floating above his head. It was so overwhelmingly cute that he had to keep himself from clutching his chest, so he shrugged noncommittally instead.

“You already took the time to buy it, so why bother? It’s still a perfectly good sweater.” _It’s still a gift from you. I’d want it no matter what it was._

_I'd wear that ridiculous sausage-shaped dog anytime if it would make you smile._

This time it was Riku’s turn to smile knowingly at Touma, but he simply hummed in agreement, and Touma was grateful for that.

“So what’s my real present?”

"You'll see!" Riku merely winked in response and pecked Touma on the cheek. Touma, not to be outdone, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Riku’s, earning a surprised squeak in response.

_Seems like I’m not the only one still getting used to physical affection._

“Merry Christmas, Riku.” Closing his eyes as his lips gently brushed against Riku’s forehead, the words flowed out easily this time. “I love you, too.”

Touma, who had long since lost all faith in heroes, had zero interest in the exhibition. He was simply looking forward to spending more time with Riku, whose genuine excitement always seemed to rub off on him no matter how hard he tried to resist.

Thinking back to their first meeting, Touma fondly recalled how Riku had quite literally crashed into his life, bringing with him the sort of happiness he thought he would never experience again.

Of course, just because it was Christmas didn’t mean that Touma was feeling sappy enough to say that Riku was his hero or anything silly like that. Or even, _perish the thought_ , that maybe the real present was simply being able to spend these precious moments together in such close proximity, in more ways than one.

But some things didn’t have to be said to feel true.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are always appreciated and welcome.


End file.
